¡¿Humano!
by alexarojo2001
Summary: Gumball llama a Fiona y Cake para que vean su nuevo experimento. Sin embargo algo sale mal poniendo a Marshall dentro... ya no mas Marshall Lee el rey vampiro... mala en sumaris pero les invito a que lean :D


Todo era un día normal en la tierra de aaa, un radiante sol que sale de entre las montañas, el cielo azul, un día perfecto para ir de aventuras.

Fiona se encontraba acostada en su cama, durmiendo pacíficamente hasta que…

-¡Fiiiiooonnnaaaa! Despierta, el desayuno esta listo! –decía su hermana, Cake-

Ella dio un gemido como respuesta y se puso en una posición sentada frotándose los ojos en el cansancio, para luego estirarse mientras abre lentamente los ojos.

-¡Voy Cake!-dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba y bajaba las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina-

-Hola fi-dijo cierta maquinita de videojuegos-

- Hey BMO –responde con una sonrisa leve-

Ella llega a la cocina y se sienta en una silla, mientras Cake prepara unos panqueques con tocino. Cake pone dos platos en la mesa y se sienta a un lado de Fiona.

-¡MMM! Esto se ve delicioso Cake-dice la chica como empieza a comer-

-Gracias Fi, es bueno que te guste-dice con una sonrisa- y entonces ¿que aremos hoy?

-Oh, casi se me olvida, el dulce príncipe dijo que debemos de estar en el castillo hoy a las 12:00 am para ver uno de sus experimentos…

-O, claro que no-dijo cruzando los brazos-

- ¡¿Pero por que no?!-dice confundida-

-Hay cariño, la ultima vez que fuimos su experimento exploto y tuvimos que quedarnos a ayudarle a limpiar-dijo en explicación- además de que siempre da sus súper laaaaaaaargaaaaasss explicaciones de quien sabe que.

- ¡Por favor!-dijo haciendo ojos de cachorro(esos siempre funcionan)

-¡No!-dijo cruzándose de brazos y viendo para otro lado-

- Vamos Cake, si no el dulce príncipe se va a poner muy triste-pone el labio titubeando- y yo también

-¡ARGH! Esta bien, esta bien, pero ya deja de hacer eso-dijo cruzada de brazos-

-¡SI! Eso siempre funciona-dice con una sonrisa victoriosa-Bien Cake, tomare un baño y nos podemos ir-dijo como subió escaleras arriba-

-UNA HORA DESPUES-

-¡Cake! ¡Ya apura te o llegaremos tarde!-dijo Fiona quien ya estaba parada alado de la puerta-

- ¡Ya casi!...-dijo su hermana- ahora si!, vámonos!-dijo como bajo corriendo. Se dirigió afuera de la casa del árbol y se hizo grande para llevar a Fiona en su lomo-

-¡Hora de aventura!-Grito Fiona como Cake y ella partieron en dirección al dulce reino-

-EN EL DULCE REINO-

Cake llego corriendo con Fiona en su lomo, para luego hacerse a su altura normal y bajar a Fiona. Los guardias banana las dejaron pasar y tocaron las puertas del dulce castillo. Mentita le abrió la puerta.

-Hola Fiona y Cake, por favor pasen el dulce príncipe esta en su laboratorio, las quiere ver para algo-dijo Mentita a las chicas como ellas la saludaron y asintieron dirigiéndose a su laboratorio-

-Fi, para que crees que nos llamo?-dijo con duda-

- La verdad, no lo se Cake, pero espero y sea para una misión muy loca-dijo con una gran sonrisa-

- Si! Eso seria divertido hermana-dijo sonriendo a ella-

- Si…-ella abrió la puerta para ver al dulce príncipe asiendo mezclas en tubos de ensayo-

- Oh, hola chicas, que bueno que llegaron-dijo caminando hacia ellas-

-Hola dulce príncipe… ¿para que nos llamaste? ¿tenemos una misión?-dijo con entusiasmo Fiona-

-O no, para nada, las llame para que vean esto-dijo caminando hacia u mesa de experimentos y mostrándoles un tubo de ensayo con una sustancia verde liquida dentro-

-OH que interesante… ¿que es eso?-dijo Cake-

-Esto es un… la verdad no se…

- ¡¿Qué?! Nos llamaste solo para mostrarnos algo que ni siquiera sabes que es-dijo Fiona con las manos en las caderas-

- Bueno… si se que hace… pero no se como decirles…

- Oh, ya entendí-dijo mas tranquila Fiona-

- Er… como les podría explicar… Bueno esto es una brebaje que si lo viertes a algo vuelve a su forma original-dijo como Fiona y Cake lo vieron con cara de "no te entendí ni j"- Bien, creo que se los tendré que mostrar

El dulce príncipe se encamino a un plato cubierto con una servilleta, la retiro para mostrar a una manzana podrida. El se puso unos guantes de latex, agarro a la manzana, la puso sobre la mesa y vertió el brebaje sobre ella. Observaron a la manzana por un momento y se empezó a poner sana de nuevo. Las dos chicas vieron la manzana con sorpresa.

-¡ASOMBROSO!-dijo Fiona sonriendo-

- Er, dulce príncipe?-dice Cake con preocupación-

- ¿Qué sucede Cake?-dijo orgulloso de su experimento-

- ¿Seguro que esa cosa no va explotar?

- PPPPFFFTTT! Pero claro que no-dijo confiado- eso creo*susurro*

- ¿Escuche eso!- dijo Cake-

- ¿Y es comestible?-dijo Fiona agarrando la manzana apunto de darle una mordida-

- ¡No toques eso Fi!-dijo el dulce príncipe arrebatándole la manzana-

- ¡Aaaawwhhh! –( dijo poniendo esta cara OnO)- Yo que quería comerme la-dijo cruzándose de brazos-

-No puedes Fi, podrían haber efectos secundarios-dijo dejando la manzana en la mesa-

- Ah, no pues… Ok-dijo la rubia-

De repente se escucharon golpes en la parte de arriba del castillo

-¿Pero que?... –dijo el dulce príncipe-

- Voy a revisar -dice sacando su espada-

- Cuidado Fi-dice el príncipe preocupado-

Ella subió hasta la sima del castillo para ver al único e inigualable Marshall lee. Flotando tranquilamente siendo cubierto por una sombrilla.

-Oh, hey Fi-dijo sonriendo-

-Marshall lee-dijo alegremente y sorprendida a la vez- dime… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno no las encontré en la casa del árbol, a si que imagine que debían que estar con el chicle con patas-dijo con burla-

-No pues… vamos dentro-dijo como los dos fueron adentro del castillo-

-EN EL LABORATORIO-

-Que crees que habrá sido ese ruido-dijo preocupado el dulce príncipe-

-No importa, Fi va a controlar bien la situación

- Espero que ella este bien…-no termino su frase por la puerta abierta mostrando a Fiona y Marshall lee-

-Hola Cake-dijo Marshall lee-

- Oh, hola Marshall-dijo moviendo su mano en forma de saludo-

-¡HMHM!-dijo el dulce príncipe-

-Oh, perdone su majestad-dijo haciendo una reverencia sarcástica, que causo que el dulce príncipe frunciera el ceño-

-¡¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?!-dijo molesto-

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones gayball -dijo burlándose-

-¡Bien, pero hagas lo que hagas no toques nada!-dijo rojo de la furia-

- Si claro, obedeceré a señor pincki, ni en tus mas locos sueños-dijo el vampiro sacándole la lengua-

- ¡Solo!... no toques el brebaje verde… ¿ok?-dijo con genuina preocupación el dulce principe-

-¡BIEN!-dijo molesto. Levanto la vista hacia donde estaba el brebaje y floto hasta el agarrando lo- Inesperado! –dijo el vampiro entre risas, flotando fuera del alcance del dulce príncipe-

-¡Detengan lo! ¡Es muy peligroso!-dijo a Fiona y Cake-

-¡Marshall! ¡Devuelve eso!-dijo la humana saltando para poder quitárselo-

- ¿Y que si no quiero? –dijo sacándole la lengua –

- No es un juguete, es muy peligroso-dijo Cake estirándose para quitárselo-

Cake se estiro y tomo por la mano a Marshall lee, ahora los dos estaban peleando para obtener el brebaje.

-¡Dame eso Marshall!-dijo jalando el tubo de ensayo-

-¡NO!-ellos empezaron a jalarlo-

-¡No hagan eso! ¡Se puede romper!-dijo con mortificación el príncipe-

Todo llego hasta el punto en el que Cake solto el tubo e ensayo haciendo que el brebaje se vertiera encima de Marshall lee. Todos (excepto Marshall lee) miraron con miedo y sorpresa. Marshall lee empezó a cambiar en su color de piel, su piel ya no era gris si no como la de Fiona. Sus ojos ya no eran rojos, ahora eran cafés obscuro(con unos destellos rojos). Sus orejas puntiagudas se volvieron normales, como las de Fiona. Sus colmillos afilados se volvieron normales. Su marca de mordida desapareció y el empezó a dejar de flotar. Lo que provoco que callera. Fiona inmediatamente salió de su shock y atrapo a Marshall lee. El se desmayo aun a si.

-¡MARSHALL! ¡¿Pero que le paso?!-dijo aturdida-

- C-creo que Marshall lee es… un humano…-dice el dulce príncipe como Fiona se quedo en completo shock-

-… Humano…

Y CONTINUARA…

Holi lectores, mi primera historia de hora de aventura n.n espero que les gusto .Si les gusto no duden en mandarme una review :D. Y sin mas que decir se despide su escritora ;).

-ALEX-


End file.
